priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Todo
'is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is an idol at PriPara, and is also a cool-type idol. She is voiced by Saki Yamakita, a member of i☆Ris. Her preferred brand is Baby Monster. She makes a cameo appearance in Episode 13. She is currently in the unit Dressing Pafé, with Dorothy West and Leona West, which was formed during Episode 14. Appearance Shion has dark purple hair pulled up into a side ponytail on the right and clear amber eyes. In PriPara, she is often depicted with a bat wing hairpiece, and during her Cyalume Change, her hair becomes a much darker shade of purple and even has shades of black in some areas. Personality She is calm and reassuring on the surface, but her roots have a hot personality. She is quite competitive, as she is determined to take down SoLaMi Smile. She adores playing Go, and compares everything to the game and learns many things according to the playing board. Relationships Laala Manaka - Vows to defeat SoLaMi♡SMILE and refuses to trade Friends Ticket with Laala. Sophie Hojo - Vows to defeat SoLaMi♡SMILE, and runs into her when she first joins PriPara in episode 14. Dorothy West - Right away they got off to a bad start; as Dorothy is too bold and tries to act as a leader. Shion even claimed Leona to be better-looking than Dorothy, which angered her. Leona West - She is neutral with Leona and takes a liking to his obedience and even complimented him on his looks. Mirei Minami - She dislikes Mirei for giving her a Warning Ticket, for Breaking Rule #11 of Paprika Private Academy. As a result, she has sworn revenge to humiliate her like she was by defeating her in PriPara. In episode 15, they go up against each other, but for most part seem to be evenly matched. Usagi - Usagi is Dressing Pafé's Manager. Significant Coords *Eternal Punk Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 28. *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change Coord. Starting from Episode 29 this coord becomes her casual coord. *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when she Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé. *Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord this coord is the upgrade to her casual coord starting from Episode 39. Etymology : The term Tōdō ''can be split up in two. the ''tō means east, while the dō means shrine. It can be roughly translated into Eastern Shrine. However, Tōdō is also a common Japanese surname. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north), and Dorothy and Leona's last name is West. : Is a unisex name, which may be a reference to her cool image, and the Japanese name for the tatarian aster, a flower used in Chinese herbology. Trivia *Her messy, high, side ponytail resembles Karin Shijimi from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. * She is also a 7th grader among Mirei, Dorothy and Leona. * She is the last of the main six girls to debut, as Dorothy and Leona made cameo debuts in Episode 11 and Episode 12, respectively. * Her name (Shi(Ti)on) is based on seventh note of the Solfège scale. ** Ironically, while the note si/ti is the second highest on the scale, Shion has the lowest voice out of the seven main characters. ** Despite her voice being deep in insert songs, her voice is mellower in the opening themes. * Shion is the national champion of Go. * She has quick reflexes, as revealed in episode 15 when she dodges Mirei's attempt at giving her a warning ticket and when she counters Mr. West's spatula with a black and white go pieces chain. * If what Kuma told the girls during Episode 17 is true, Shion may adore pandas. * Shion's Birthday is January 5th. ** Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. * Her name is actually written as Sion, as seen on the cover of PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2. *Shion's idol ranking has not been known until Episode 38, where she and the other members of SoLaMi♡Dressing ranked up to Major Idol. *She is the only member of SoLaMi♡Dressing with no known family. Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:Todo Family Category:Cool Idol Category:Baby Monster user Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters